


Bonding With The Lions

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little fucked up, Amputation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: The paladins aren't bonding with their lions as fast as Coran and Allura would like so they turn to an old Altean ritual to speed up the process.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bonding With The Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Amputation, Allura and Coran fucked up

They had been in space about a week and nothing was going well. Everyone had been at each other's throats and that hadn’t helped them learn to form Voltron. Allura and even Coran were getting frustrated with them. None of the Altean ‘bonding exercises’ were working. 

“Paladins! Focus!” Allura yells from the castle as the paladins fly around in the lions. 

“We’re fucking trying!” Keith yelled. ‘That asshole. How dare he talk to a beautiful princess that way!’ Lance thought to himself.

“Not quite hard enough yet!” Coran yelled cheerfully.

“FUCK!” Pidge yelled when Hunk accidentally rammed into the side of her lion.

“Language.” Shiro scolded.

“Oh, so Keith can say fuck and I can’t?” Pidge asked.

“FOCUS!” Allura screamed into their helmets. 

It was two hours later when they were finally allowed to land. Coran asked them to follow him.

“Just need to get a few measurements to make some clothing!” He said as he led them into a room with fabric everywhere. Lance went last so he could talk to Coran.

“Sorry my boy. Allura wants this done for tomorrow.” ‘Great. Guess I’ll just go sleep in my room then.’

“It’s fine Coran. I’ll see you later.” Lance took a nap and went to the kitchen when he woke up for a snack. He heard voices in the kitchen so he stopped to listen.

“I can’t believe they can’t do it! It can’t be that hard to focus and work together to form Voltron! The universe needs Voltron to save it!”

“I know Princess. That’s why we’re resorting to such drastic measures so early.” ‘Drastic measures?’ Lance backed up a bit and made some noise as he approached the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” He asked the Alteans as he grabbed a weird fruit off the counter. They exchanged glances.

“Just discussing our plans for tomorrow's training.”

“Cool. What are we doing?”

“You’ll see in the morning.” They left quickly. ‘They’re being really weird tonight.’ Lance grabbed a bowl of goo and sat down at the table. ‘I hate the texture.’ He was almost done when Shiro walked in yawning. 

“Morning Lance.”

“Shiro, it’s 3 in the morning.” 

“Oh. Well then I’m going back to bed.” 

“Me too.” Lance took care of his bowl and both paladins headed back to where their rooms were located.

Coran woke them up around 6 and they ate breakfast. ‘It’s too early for this shit. I did not get enough beauty sleep last night.’ Surprisingly they didn’t go to the training deck. Allura was waiting for them outside a door covered in glowing Altean symbols. 

The door opened to reveal strongly scented candles spread throughout the room. The paladins all started to feel strange. Shiro mumbled that it was like being on laughing gas. He was the first to be led away while the others were instructed to sit and wait. Coran led him into a room and the door shut. They sat down in the chairs and the chairs did something strange. It felt like a hug. Lance started to doze off. Pidge was next, followed by Keith and then Hunk. He thought it was strange that they never came back out. Finally it was his turn. Coran came out of the room with a strange look on his face. 

“What’s up Coran?”

“Let’s go Lance.” He led Lance into the room with a table in the center. 

“Climb up and we’ll get you situated.” Lance layed down on the table and Coran strapped him in. 

“What’s going on?” He asked Coran.

“Nothing my boy. Standard procedure.” 

“You shall be united or seek unity if there is none. Youths hoping to be blessed with talent should offer a symbolic representation of what is sought at sunset.” Allura and Coran said in unison as the machine above Lance began to whir.

“What’s going on?” He felt a little afraid. They kept quiet and left the room.

“Where are you going?! What’s happening?!” A sharp pain burned across his mid-thigh. He screamed. The pain continued and he lifted his head and there was a blue laser burning through his leg. The smell of burning flesh and bone accompanied Lance’s agonized screams. The laser was halfway through his leg before he passed out.

Coran and Allura removed the restraints and put him in a healing pod like the other four. They had a lot of explaining to do when the paladins woke up in a few vargas.

* * *

The five paladins of Voltron fell out of the healing pods screaming and crying. They fell into a pile and tried to get away from whoever was touching them. They couldn’t get very far because they were all missing something. The panicked screaming grew louder and Hunk and Shiro were hyperventilating. They all ran their hands over the missing parts on their bodies. The sound of a throat clearing made them all jump.

“Paladins. We know this is a bit stressful but please try to contain yourselves.” Allura’s voice came over a speaker in the ceiling. 

“What do you mean a bit stressful?! What the hell have you done to us?!” Lance screamed.

“You were failing to bond with your lions and each other. We simply have allowed the process to speed along. Your new limbs are on the table. I suggest Keith or Pidge grab them for you all. There will be no training this week, please use this time to bond and adapt to your new limbs.” Allura’s voice crackled over the speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Phoenix: Honestly you didn’t think Earth and Altea were that similar did you? This popped into my head after seeing some art on tumblr which I couldn’t find sadly. I thought about writing more but I think I’ve traumatized the characters enough.
> 
> Jinx: I had nothing to do with this. I live in fear of what Phoenix has done.


End file.
